The Sadistic Hunter
by the-zombie-cat
Summary: "He isn't right. He doesn't have a soul. He's a monster. He's crazy"... Sometimes, you just really get sick of hearing it..
1. Chapter 1

"He's not getting any better, you know. Only worse." The blonde elf was saying, pacing a bit in the extravagantly decorated room. She looked highly stressed, worn out, and highly sleep deprived. "It's getting harder to make up excuses for his behavior. The things he does.. The way he treats everyone.."

"Give it time, Shanoa." The dark haired paladin spoke from the table. He didn't seem as worried as the woman, and acted rather indifferently to the situation she was talking about. "He's still just a boy. It will work out in time."

"You've been saying that for years, Malachai!" Shanoa huffed, finally stopping her pacing to face him. "This is our _son_, for light's sake! The least you can do is show some form of concern, for him! He isn't _right_!"

"He's fine." Malachai said, looking up to his wife. "There's nothing wrong with him, he's just different. You're being overly concerned for nothing."

"Nothing!" Her voice raised a bit, into a slightly frantic squeal. "Madix fell down, yesterday. She cut her arm open, pretty bad. You know what he did! He laughed, Malachai! Laughed! As his baby sister was bleeding and crying. You're telling me that's alright?"

"Did he push her?" Malachai sighed, and Shanoa looked a bit baffled.

"What? No." She shook her head, confused.

"Alright, then. He's a _boy_, Shanoa. I had younger sisters when I was a boy and I would have reacted the same, at his age. If he's not hurting anyone, why is it so important?"

"Stop acting like he's normal. You're in denial! He compulsively lies, he hates being touched, he sees others' injury as entertainment... And it's getting worse and worse the older he gets. It's like he doesn't have a conscience! His soul is damaged! It needs to be stopped!"

"How do you intend to stop it, exactly?" Malachai asked, raising a brow. "You keep bringing this up, as though there is anything you can really do. It's his personality. It's who he is. You would rather have your son be just like everyone else? Instead of being himself?"

"Yes!" She answered with a scowl. "He's becoming something dangerous!" She shot. "I won't just stand by and watch my boy become a careless monster, even if you're perfectly content doing so, yourself!" At that moment, there was a loud slam from the front of the house, and Shanoa's eyes widened as she gave a glance in the direction it came from.

"He's heard you, again." Malachai sighed. "You need to stop. _You're_ the one making him feel like an outcast."


	2. Chapter 2

"Valcan?" A young blood elf called, as she made her way through the thick woods outside of Silvermoon City. Her blond hair fell in curls down her back, and she was dressed in a slightly ragged dress, that looked as though it might be older than the nine year old, herself.

"What?" The raven haired boy who looked around the same age was sitting beside the lake, skipping stones and looking rather angry. It didn't seem to phase the girl, however, as she moved forward to sit beside him, watching.

"I saw you leave the city, earlier." She announced. "I thought I would come check up on you."

"I'm fine, Em. Go back to the city. You know how your father gets when you're around me." There was a biting tone to Valcan as he spoke, chucking the rocks across the water somewhat violently.

"It... It isn't _you_, so much as leaving the city.." Em tried. At this, Valcan shot her a quick glare that made her stop.

"You _do_ know he already tried to scare me off, right?" He snarled. "There's no use in lying to me about it, anymore. I know how he feels about me." He continued skipping stones, and Em sat back a bit, looking defeated.

"So.. What's wrong?" She finally asked.

"Same as always." He muttered.

"They're talking about you, again?" Em asked, frowning.

"Whenever they thing I'm not around to hear it." He nodded.

"Was it that bad?" She asked, watching the stones he was tossing.

"Not at all, Em." He growled. "My mother said I didn't have a soul, and she called me a monster, but no, it wasn't bad, at all." the biting sarcasm in his voice made Em, look away a bit. "It's not your problem. Go back to the city."

"You're my friend, Valc." Em argued. "If something's bothering you, then yes, it is my problem." At this, he looked to her, watching her for a bit as he thought.

"Your father was saying the same things." Valcan announced. "Only, he had the decency to say them to my face..." He added. "And just about everyone else in that damn city.." He grumbled, giving a glance back through the woods, towards it. "That there's something wrong with me.." He looked back to Em, locking his eyes to hers. "Do you think that?" Em knew this tactic well. Valcan could easily read people, even though he didn't seem to understand them, most of the time.

"I don't think you're a monster.. Or that you don't have a soul.." She tried.

"But you do think there's something messed up, in me." It wasn't a question. He already knew the answer from the way she had answered.

"I wouldn't say messed up, exactly." She sighed. "You're just.. Different."

"That's what my father says." Valcan muttered, continuing his previous action of skipping rocks.

"Well, at least he's on your side." Em said. Valcan scoffed.

"He isn't on my side." Valcan said. "He'd deny it no matter what I was like. A high ranking Paladin of the Argent Crusade can't have a screwed up son. Makes him look bad. That's all it is."

"Valcan, I'm sure he-" She stopped, suddenly, as a loud, pained yelp rang through the trees. The horrid noise caught both the young elves' attention immediately. The sound was followed by collective laughter, and Valcan quickly glanced around as a small group of teenagers from the city emerged from the trees, a ways away from the pair. The group seemed to be training, as many their age did. Knowing, soon enough, they would be free to roam Azeroth, they tended to hone their skills on the creatures surrounding the city. Most would focus on the ghouls, wandering the Dead Scar, or the Dragonhawk through the area. This group, however, was focusing on what appeared to be a young, white wolf. It was curious, immediately, for the general lack of the species in the area. The creature didn't stand a chance. The group had three, around the age of fourteen, armed and rather sadistic looking. The wolf, itself, was barely a pup. Valan watched a bit, as the group circled around the animal. They were toying with it. Em gave a disgusted, sad noise from beside him.

"Can we just go back to the city? I don't want to see this.." She tried, looking up to Valcan. His gaze on the group was unwavering, and his grip was tightening around the stone he held as they continued torturing the small creature. "Valcan?" She tried. He didn't seem to hear her. Suddenly, his face twisted into a snarl, and he moved, chucking the stone he held into the group and causing Em to gasp as it struck one of the boys square in the back of the head. The force of it had drawn blood, and immediately caught all their attention in anger.

"Leave it alone." Valcan snarled threateningly, gripping another stone.

"What's your problem, runt? It's just a worthless mutt!" One of the group shot, as the other examined their friend's wound, a bit. As added emphasis, the speaker kicked the wolf pup, causing it to whine and whimper loudly. It wasn't able to stand, anymore. At this, Valcan let out a rather animalistic growl, dashing forward and tackling the boy to the ground. Em watched in shock as Valcan wrestled with him, throwing punches and she realized, in slight horror, that Valcan was attempting to snatch away the fourteen year old's dagger. She moved forward quickly, attempting to stop them, but another of the group grabbed a hold of her, preventing her from jumping in. Valcan, however, seemed to be doing quite well on his own. Though he sustained quite a few wounds, himself, he was doing more damage than he was taking. This was when the third teenager moved to help. It was, in fact, the defining moment that assisted Valcan's victory. The original boy became distracted enough for Valcan to grab the dagger, and he swung it dangerously as soon as his fingers gripped the handle. Em gave a protesting shriek on instinct, but the boys had moved out of the way quickly enough. Valcan held the blade out, daring, as he moved closer to the pup, causing them to back up farther away.

"Let her go." Valcan ordered, jerking the dagger toward the boy holding Em, who immediately released her, upon seeing the seriousness in Valcan's eyes. Em quickly moved forward, standing beside Valcan as he continues to ward off the boys with the dagger, stooping to collect the severely wounded animal, uncharacteristically careful. Then, he was off. Em gasped, then quickly ran after him. He was always so much faster than she was. By the time she had made it back to the city, he was already out of sight. She knew, however, that he was heading home, and continued on her way.

Valcan kicked open the door to the house, chucking the dagger into the wall and dashing though the house. The commotion had startled everyone, and Shanoa followed after him in great concern, as she noticed the blood trail that followed him.

"Valcan!" She called, rushing up the stairs after him. She found him rooting though cabinets wildly and one handed, the wounded and, now unconscious, pup cradled in his other arm. "Dear, what are you-"

"Do we have any bandages? Health potions? _Anything_!" Valcan asked, without even looking to her. There was a wild desperation in his voice, and Shanoa faltered a bit, looking to the pup.

"I don't think.. What happened? Take that thing outside, you're getting blood everywhere." She tried, moving forward and reaching for the pup. Valcan suddenly spun, wrapping his other arm around the animal protectively and stepping back away from his mother quickly, wide eyed.

"No! She needs help!" He argued. "She'll die!" At this, Shanoa stopped, watching Valcan in shock. Did he really care?

"Malachai!" She called over her shoulder. "Come here! Quickly!" She looked back to Valcan, who seemed highly concerned at his father being called. "He'll be able to heal it enough to keep it alive." Shanoa clarified. At this, he seemed to calm a bit, though his defensive hold on the pup didn't slack. Malachai, noting the urgency in his wife's voice, quickly made his way up the stairs, looking to Valcan and the bloodied pup in concern.

"What happened?" He asked, moving forward to kneel before Valcan, examining the pup before reaching for it. Valcan flinched away, hugging it to his chest. "You have to give it to me, before I can help. I won't hurt it, trust me." He tried. Valcan seemed highly reluctant, but the pup's shallow, ragged breathing seemed to prompt him. He handed her off cautiously, watching intently as Malachai looked her over, and began casting healing spells.

"Valcan, dear, are you alright?" Shanoa asked, finally being able to see the tears in his clothes, and the underlying wounds of his own. She moved forward, reaching for him. Valcan quickly pushed away, keeping his eyes locked on his father and the pup.

"Is he hurt?" Malachai asked, stopping and looking to Valcan.

"I'm fine." Valcan insisted. "Worry about her."

"Valcan!" Em finally made it into the house, following the blood trail up the stairs and looking over the situation.

"Kalemna, dear, what happened?" Shanoa asked, directing her attention to Em.

"There was a group of boys training outside the city and they were ganging up on the wolf pup. Valcan saved her." Em explained, looking to Valcan, who was still watching his father's moves carefully.

"What was a wolf doing in Eversong Woods?" Shanoa asked, looking to the pup for a brief moment.

"I'm assuming it might be the offspring of an abandoned hunter's pet." Malachai spoke up, and Valcan made an angered sort of noise at the comment.

"What do you mean, abandoned?" Valcan demanded.

"Hunters tend to switch their pets often. If they find one they think would be stronger, faster or smarter, they leave their previous pet behind." Malachai explained, and Valcan scowled.

"That's disgusting." He snarled.

"I've got to get this pup bandaged up. I've done all I can do, here." Malachai announced, and Valcan moved forward.

"I'll do it." He said. Malachai regarded him for a moment, then nodded, handing over the still unconscious animal.

"I'll go craft a few bandages. After you get them on the pup can sleep it off. She should be just fine, once she wakes up and gets something to eat and drink." Valcan nodded in understanding, and Malachai set off again.

"We should be able to get your brother to take it into Silverpine. The wolves, there, should take it in." Shanoa said, and Valcan looked back to her immediately.

"I can't keep her?" He asked.

"Of course not." Shanoa sighed. "It's a filthy, wild creature. I won't have it running around the house."

"She's young. I can train her." Valcan argued, glancing down to the pup as it whimpered a bit, in it's sleep. Valcan shifted her a bit, careful of her wounds, and Shanoa faltered a bit. As Valcan looked back to her expectantly, she gave a slight smile.

"She'll be your responsibility. You can't let her destroy the house, or run rampant through the city. I expect her to behave." Valcan nodded, taking bandages from his father, as he returned. "Valcan wants to keep the pup." Shanoa said, looking to Malachai. "I've said it's alright, as long as he can keep her under control."

"Very well." Malachai nodded. "Once she's feeling better, I'm sure the Hunters in the city could help you train her well en-"

"No." Valcan said, looking away from the pup he'd began bandaging to give a defiant glance between his parents. "I can do it on my own." He said pointedly. The boy never wanted anyone's help.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud _bang_ echoed through the otherwise quiet house, causing Shanoa to jump in surprise. Occurrences such as this were usually cause by her youngest son, and she was, in fact, used to them. However, it still startled her, every now and again. From beside her, a young elf, no older than seven, sitting at the table, perked up a bit. She had peculiar silver eyes, that immediately gave away the fact that she was not, in fact, a full blood elf. Her raven hair was thick and straight, and her skin was pale, and a bit off colored. Without warning, she shot from the table, eagerly calling after her brother.

"Valc! Is that you? Are you home!" She exclaimed happily as she darted out of the kitchen.

"Madix!" Shanoa huffed. "Get back here!" The young girl, however, didn't listen. Shanoa loved her son. She loved all her children, make no mistake. She had just noticed, much to her chagrin, that Valcan's state hadn't improved at all. She had thought it would, after seeing how Valcan had cared for the pup he'd taken in. But, it seemed, that was as far as it went. As the years passed, he was growing increasingly careless and rather hateful of the other citizens of Silvermoon City. He was in fights constantly. He stole from the merchants without remorse, and found joy in watching others' pain, physical or otherwise. It even went to the point of the boy setting traps and hazards to set such things into motion, simply for his own amusement. Madix idolized him, and Shanoa was growing quite concerned that the impressionable young girl would begin to take after him. Some good had come from the pup Valcan took in, though. Despite his obvious indifference to others in the city, he loved that pup without a shadow of a doubt. He had succeeded in training her, himself. And quite well. She listened to him fabulously. Their relationship was something rather extraordinary, considering the way Valcan acted toward others of his race. Shanoa never thought she would see Valcan care about anything that much, and this was the reason she allowed him to keep the pup. Of course, after four years, it could hardly be called a 'pup' anymore.

"Mum!" Madix shrieked as she had bolted down the hall, immediately causing a chill to run down Shanoa's spine and snapping her out of her thoughts. "Mum! Come quick!" At this, Shanoa immediately broke into a run, after her daughter's voice. The first thing she noticed was blood. A lot of it. It covered the front door, the handle, the floor, stairs, and railing. It was everywhere. She continued following the trail, glad to find Madix was alright, until she reached a closed and bolted door on the second floor. Valcan's room. What had happened?

"Valcan?" She called, trying the handle futilely and rapping on the door in slight desperation. If he had gotten hurt, there was nothing she could do from the other side of a locked door. "Valcan, are you alright!" She demanded.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" The thirteen year old snarled from inside the room.

"What happened! Where did all this blood come from?" She asked. "Is it Avana? Is she hurt?"

"Not as badly as that damn group of rat-bastard scumbags!" The animal-like, deep snarl behind her son's voice, as he replied, sent a shock and worry through Shanoa that made her feel instantly sick. What had he done?

"Valcan!" Malachai shot, as Shanoa heard him enter the house, below.

"He's up here. He's locked himself in his room." Shanoa announced. Malachai didn't reply. He made his way up the stairs silently. He looked tense and stressed, even somewhat angered. Shanoa suppressed a yell of surprise as her husband drew his axe, easily breaking through the door handle and kicking the door open the remainder of the way. She followed quickly as he entered, Madix close at her heels in curiosity.

"Get out!" Valcan growled. He was as far on the opposite side of the room as he could get, bow drawn and raised at his father. Although Valcan was only thirteen, and Avana did appear to be hurt, Malachai swiftly came to a halt in caution. Valcan had trained, over the past few years, to be a hunter. He proved to be rather skilled, as well. He was able to hit the practice targets, at nearly any range, still or moving, dead on in the center. His accuracy, the trainers had said, was equal to that of a very practiced specialist. Also, due to the loyalty Valcan had built up in the white wolf, Avana, she would attack anything the boy shot at, hurt or not, in attempt to aid him. Though she had one paw raised in pain, and blood dripped from a large wound on her back, her head was lowered in a dangerous snarl, the hair on the back of her neck was on end, and her body was tensed, ready to attack the moment Valcan released his arrow.

"Do you have any idea what I've just had to go through!" Malachai began angrily, though he stood back, and made no attempt to move closer. "One of them _died_, Valcan!"

"What!" Shanoa suddenly shrieked, her stomach turning. Valcan had killed someone?

"There was another fight today, out in the woods, between Valcan and the boys from Gallager's shop." Malachai announced.

"And he killed one of them!" She couldn't keep the hysteria from her voice, as tears of shock and disgust rimmed her eyes.

"He deserved it!" Valcan roared, glaring to his mother, though he kept his aim on Malachai. "They _all_ deserved it!"

"She's just an animal, Valcan! She isn't worth-" Malachai started. He was cut off, however, when Valcan finally released his arrow. It whistled through the air quickly, and Malachai barely ducked out of the way in time. It skimmed past his ear, slicing into it a bit, but nothing more than a small nick. Avana started forward, but Valcan gave a sharp whistle that made her immediately stop, holding her ground.

"Avana is the _only thing_ that matters to me! I will not stand by and allow them to kill her, just because _you_ can only see her as a beast!" Valcan argued heatedly, quick to aim another arrow.

"I told you this would get out of control! That he was dangerous!" Shanoa was sobbing, brought into full tears by the fact of Valcan's lack of hesitation to shoot an arrow at his father's head. "I warned you of this! Did I not! He's cra-"

"_STOP SAYING THAT I'M CRAZY!_" Valcan roared, sounding more like a rabid animal, than a young boy, as he switched his aim to Shanoa. "I am _NOT_ crazy! Those who are crazy have no idea what they are doing! I know _exactly_ what I'm doing! I have reasoning and logic behind me and it is _NOT MY FAULT_ if you and the rest of your pathetic kind are too damn scared to embrace the natural damn instincts of survival!" He was snarling. "So, call me crazy _ONE MORE TIME! I DARE YOU!_" He demanded. _"IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER FUCKING SAY!"_

"Valcan!" Malachai finally interrupted, moving forward. Without even a pause in blinking, Valcan turned the arrow back to Malachai and fired it off. This one, due to Valcan's speed, Malachai was unable to dodge it as efficiently as the last. It sunk with a thick _thud_ straight through his shoulder. Of course, if Malachai had been on duty, that day, if he had been wearing his armor, it wouldn't have been able to pierce the thick plate. Valcan didn't even flinch, and immediately strung another arrow. Shanoa cried out, rushing for her husband, but stopping as Valcan turned the bow on her, again.

"_LEAVE HIM!_"Valcan ordered. Malachai hissed through the pain as he tore the arrow from his shoulder, the serrated edges spreading the wound a bit, but over all it was nothing fatal. Malachai moved quickly, sending a spell that hit Valcan faster than he could react. Valcan swayed a bit, then collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"We have to move." Malachai announced as he moved forward, scooping up his son and placing him on the bed before taking the bow and arrows from the floor. Avana seemed more concerned with the unconscious Valcan, than with attacking Malachai, jumping onto the bed beside her master and resting her head on his shoulder as she whimpered a bit.

"Move?" Shanoa repeated, watching her husband cast healing spells over the wolf, and himself. "To where?"

"I think Undercity. They tend to overlook instances like these with-"

"Overlook! You want to ignore the fact that our son just killed someone!" She gasped. "Malachai, no! If we just ignore this, he will be taught that this sort of thing is perfectly acceptable!"

"They want to send him to the Asylum, Shanoa. You're willing to have him go there?" Malachai huffed, glaring to her. She nodded without hesitation.

"Yes! Whatever it takes!" She said, and Malachai faltered.

"You can't be serious.." Malachai muttered.

"I've never been more serious about anything. He _needs_ to get help."

"You know as well as I do, what that place does to those they lock up. He'll be deprived of sleep, experimented on, malnourished.. And you call that _help_!" Malachai shot, narrowing his eyes. "I will not send my son to live like that."

"At what cost, then, would you have him stay with us? He will continue thinking this is alright. Thinking others' lives mean nothing and doing as he pleases. It's clearly even gotten to the point that he doesn't even care if he hurts his own flesh and blood!" She exclaimed, gesturing to Malachai's shoulder.

"He'll be alright, we just have to-"

"No! I have had enough! There is _nothing_ you and I could possibly do for him! We cannot fix this, Malachai, no matter how badly you may wish we could! And you know that! We have to hand him over." Malachai looked just as reluctant, as he gave a glance to Valcan, laying still on the bed. "He will wake up and he will be even angrier at what you did. He's proven he could hurt you. He could hurt any of us. You may think you can deal with it, if he comes after you, like he just did.. But what if he goes after me, or the other children.. Are you willing to risk _our_ lives, just to try to save someone who clearly cannot be saved?" At this, Malachai shook his head no with a small sigh.

"He'll hate us for it." Malachai muttered.

"He already does.. " Shanoa commented. "He never cared, he's just gotten less careful about hiding it."


	4. Chapter 4

Avana sat up from her position laying on the floor quickly. Her ears perked up, and she became quite still, earning the attention of both the elves in the room. One looked around the age of 17, with pale blonde hair that fell to her waist in curls. She was, however, still easily recognizable from her younger self. Kalemna ,or Em, as she would much rather be called. The other elf was younger by about six years, with thick black hair and silver eyes. Madix. The two had been sitting at the table, working together to fashion back together a regal looking set of robes.

"Avana!" Madix called after the white wolf as it jumped from the floor, heading toward the doorway. "Where are you off to, now?" Avana halted, looking past the doorway a bit curiously, before glancing back to Madix. "Get back in here. You know how mother gets when you wander the house.." Madix tried. The wolf seemed to understand the statement, and rather sulkily began to turn back into the room. However, a small thud from the other room made her snap back into action, tail wagging a bit as she quickly bolted from the room. "Avana!" Madix called after.

"Just let her go." Em tried. "She can't be cooped up to the same room we're in all night long.. Your mother is asleep, everything should be alright." She reasoned. Madix looked unconvinced. Em gave a small smile, starting to speak, again, but she cut herself short as the pair heard a voice from the other room. They sat, stock still for a moment as they locked eyes. As though asking each other the same silent question. If the other had heard it, too. Then, they both rose from the table and started after the path Avana had taken.

It was rather shocking to see him, to say the least. They had both been told that Valcan was being kept for the remainder of his life, yet here he stood. His hair had grown wild, looking like a matted lion's mane. He had rugged facial hair, that only stretched the mad appearance further. Deep and dark circles rimmed under his eyes, and his cheeks were a bit sunken in. In fact, he looked entirely like he hadn't eaten or slept in weeks. There were harsh bruises and cuts over his wrists and neck, appearing to be from shackles. His fingernails were overgrown, and looked as though he had found a way to sharpen them to dangerous points, causing them to look more like claws, than anything human. And, as though all of this wasn't enough, the pants he wore, which looked more like the bottoms of a prison uniform, than anything else, were torn and tattered, dirty and bloodstained. His chest and face, as well, was covered in blood. Dried and somewhat cracked away, but still blood. He hadn't noticed the two, yet. He was grinning, a bit weakly, as he stroked Avana's fur.

"Valcan?" Em spoke first, moving forward quickly in concern. "Oh, light, what have they _done_ to you!" Valcan's eyes snapped to her as she spoke, and his demeanor quickly changed. He jumped from his position kneeling on the floor, into an aggressive attack stance. He bared his teeth, which mimicked his other animalistic qualities perfectly, with two sets of abnormally sharp canines gleaming in the dim light. He let out a low snarl, a warning for her to stay away, as his face twisted into a dangerous scowl. Em quickly stopped, her heart skipping as she looked him over. "Valcan.. You know me.." She tried, her voice sounding a bit forced.

"What happened to you?" Madix tried. She, however, made no attempt to approach him. "How did you get out of there?"

"How do you _think_? " Valcan finally spoke. His voice had grown deep and harsh, and a danger flowed behind it that sent an instant chill down Em's spine. "You both have one chance to get out of my way." He warned.

"Valcan, please, you wouldn't hurt us, we're-" Madix began, finally stepping forward. In a flash, Valcan moved forward, and the eleven year old instantly rethought her words. She jumped back quickly, out of the way, and Valcan gave a small grunt, approving of the decision, as he walked past her through the house. After a quick look to each other, Em and Madix followed. Valcan was heading toward his old room. This was easily deduced as he started to ascend the stairs. He cast a slight glance toward the end of the hall, toward the room he knew to be Shanoa and Malachai's bedroom. As he did, there was a hint of malice in his gaze, though he seemed to push aside any ill thoughts he had, and went in to opposite direction, into his room. As Em and Madix watched curiously, Valcan tensed, growling something under his breath. In the past four years since his absence, the room had been completely cleared out. Shanoa had demanded it, as a matter of fact.

"Valcan?" Malachai's voice rose from the doorway, and Valcan immediately spun around, growling a bit. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything." He assured. "Your mother couldn't handle looking at your things, anymore." He announced, giving a slight glance around the room. "So, how long ago did you break out of there?" He focused back on his son, who was watching him carefully.

"About an hour ago." Valcan replied. "I'm guessing that's how long it took to get here."

"Alright. They will assume you've come home. And your mother will let them know you did, once she knows. So, try to stay quiet, so you don't wake her. Don't run off, yet, I'll be right back." Malachai said, before leaving the room. Madix watched after him, and Em gave another cautious attempt to approach Valcan. He seemed a bit lost in his thoughts, and his eyes continued to dart from the room's doorway, to the lone window on the wall.

"Valcan.." Em tried, reaching out a hand, once she had gotten close enough. He looked to her, and moved back quickly, before she could touch him. "Did you really _break_ out of there?" He nodded, looking back towards the doorway. "He's not going to do anything malicious." Em assured. "He's actually been trying to get you out of there for quite a while. Nothing was working, though.." Valcan looked back to Em, glaring slightly.

"You expect me to believe that? Everyone wanted me locked away, Em. _Everyone_. There wasn't a single being that tried to stop them and no one tried to come to my rescue. I know better than to think they did. I'm not an _idiot_." He growled. "Everyone in this damn city thinks they know how to live, they know how to be normal and they know what's best. They think they can call me crazy, just because I don't fit into their perfect little plan. I'm not an obedient little slave in their flock of identical sheep. If the rest of you are alright with following the single file line, doing as your told, and living in fear of being labeled.. By all means, live that way. If you're all too afraid to embrace the instincts and primal nature that's necessary for survival.. I _refuse_ to live that way. "

"Well.. How do you intend to live, then?" Em tried. "By rampaging around, living all by yourself and doing whatever you want?"

"Of course." Valcan answered, looking back to Malachai as he returned to the room, carrying a few packs. Valcan gave them a cautious look as Malachai held them out.

"Weapons, armor, gold, and supplies." Malachai announced. "Thing's you'll be needing, if you intent to make it, out there." Valcan took the packs, glancing through them a bit, before he would believe his father. Valcan gave a slight nod, slinging the bags over his shoulder and giving a look to Avana. The wolf immediately started forward, following after Valcan as he moved through the window, jumping across balconies to land safely on the ground below.

"You're just going to let him go?" Madix asked, looking to Malachai. He nodded.

"Don't tell anyone he was here. I'm sure your mother will find out, eventually, by Avana's absence.. But if she asks, you never saw him."

"Can I go with him?" Madix asked, and Malachai looked at her, a bit startled.

"Of course not. You're too young."

"I'm not." Em spoke up, looking between them. "I'll look after him for you, Maddie. I promise." Em announced, moving to the window. "Tell my father I said goodbye." She added, looking to Malachai. He gave a nod, and Em smiled, doing her best to follow Valcan's actions to get to the ground without harming herself. It proved to be much more difficult than it looked, but she still managed it. Though, a lot less gracefully than the hunter had, himself. She took off in the direction she'd seen him go, hoping, eventually, that she would catch up with him. He wouldn't be in the city, anymore. She knew he would want out as soon as he possibly could. "Valcan!" She called out as she saw him, in the distance. She continued running to catch up with him, and he reluctantly paused to allow her to do so.

"What do you want, Em?" He asked, sounding a bit agitated.

"I want to come with you." She tried, leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

"Why?" He asked. "You really think you can handle living the way I plan to? Go home." Em shook her head no.

"You're my friend. I don't want you to be alone." Em argued.

"I've been alone for the past four years. Trust me, I'll be fine."

"Please, Valcan? I hate the city, too. I've been cooped up there since I was born. And I know I can't make it on my own. This is my chance." Valcan considered her a bit, then started off again. Em followed, smiling slightly. Though he hadn't said it, he would allow her to go along with him.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been walking for hours. Hours in complete silence. Em had given up trying to strike a conversation with him soon after they'd began walking. Valcan was off in his own thoughts, and he looked highly strung. She took the time to analyze him a bit more. It had been years since she'd seen him. Though, only recently had she finally been told where he really had been. As though feeling her eyes on him, his bright green orbs snapped over to her, and she couldn't help but flinch a bit. The raw anger in his stare had been present since they'd left, and having it directed at her certainly wasn't comforting. However, at least she had his attention.

"Where are we going?" She tried.

"Away." He muttered. "They'll be looking for me." He returned his gaze ahead of them, again.

"Don't you think.. Aren't we far enough away, yet?" Em asked. "We've been walking for hours in the dark.. Aren't you getting tired?" She hoped he was. She certainly was. His appearance had been rather late at night to begin with. It must be nearing sunrise, soon. She'd never walked so far in her life, having been restricted to the city nearly all her life. Valcan glanced to her, again, then turned into the woods. They continued on for a while, until they reached an area hidden away rather deeply in the thick trees. Valcan dropped his bags, and moved to the nearby river, cupping water in his hands to drink. Em faltered a bit.

"Here?" She asked. "We're resting here?'

"Like I said, they'll be after me. I can't very well go back into a town." He announced. Em sat, leaning against a tree, as Valcan returned to the bags and began to root through them. He tugged forth a pair of daggers, quite a few pieces of armor, and fresh clothes. As he set them aside, she noticed he seemed to be looking for something particular. When he didn't find it, he snarled a curse.

"What's wrong?" She asked, scooting closer. He glanced to her, then pulled a pouch of gold from the bag, handing it to her.

"I need you to go into the nearest town and get me a bow and some arrows. " He announced.

"Can't it wait until-" She started.

"It can't." He interrupted sternly. "You wanted to come along, and I'm only willing to let you do so as long as you remain useful." Em frowned, glancing down to the pouch before getting to her feet.

"Anything particular?"

"Something good." He said. "Don't come back her with a hunk of wood and a string. I want something worth my while." Em nodded, then began to turn. "Take Avana." He added, giving a gesture for the wolf to follow Em. Avana jumped from the ground, tailing after Em obediently.

Luckily, the town wasn't too far away. Avana seemed to know where she was heading, which Em blamed on animal instincts. The wolf had been stuck in the city just as much as she, herself, had been. She had to search a bit, before she found a shop that had any bows in stock. She noticed, while there, that there were more guards than usual. Was this what Valcan meant? What exactly had he done to break out of that place? It made her nervous. A priest coming into town, with a hunter's pet, buying a bow.. It seemed like it would be considered highly suspicious. The guards didn't seem to give her a second glance, however, as she decided on a bow to the best of her ability, gathered a quiver of arrows to go with it, and set out of the town, again.

It was already daylight when she returned. She didn't see him, immediately, and a dread rose within her. Avana was unconcerned, however, and she happily ran forward to dive into the deep river to swim around. At least the wolf was enjoying the new freedom. Just as she was about to call for Valcan, he broke through the surface of the water, greeting Avana with a smile and scratch on the head. Em let out a relieved sigh.

"I thought they found you, damnit.." She called, setting the bow and quiver beside the rest of the supplies and armor. "What are you doing?"

"I've been stuck, shackled in a room for four years, Em. This is the first time I've been able to come close to washing myself." Valcan said pointedly. "Why? Do I need your permission?" He added in a snippy tone.

"It was just a question, Valc." She said, looking through the bags. "We don't have anything to eat? If I had known that, I would have bought something.."

"Don't waste the gold. I'll take care of it, once I'm done." Valcan announced. He looked much more relaxed, then, than he had on their walk. Swimming around with Avana as though nothing was wrong, as though there weren't a cluster of guards just over the hills waiting to find him. She smiled a bit, sitting to rest against a tree. She considered sleeping, but the rumbling hunger in her stomach wouldn't let her.

"So, if you can't go into towns anymore.. You're just planning to live the rest of your life like this?" She spoke after a while of her failed attempts to sleep.

"That would be the plan." He agreed. He sounded much closer than he had been, and she sat up to glance over. He had gotten out of the river, and had dawned the armor his father had handed over. He was strapping the daggers to his belt, and slinging the quiver over his shoulder. Perhaps she had nodded off a bit. Either that, or he was outstandingly quiet. She noticed that he neglected to wear the wrist armor that had been given, and her eyes moved over his wrists. The bruises were certainly bad. She couldn't blame him.

"Do you want me to heal that, for you?" She asked, moving her gaze to his face as he looked to her. She was a bit surprised. He had his hair pulled back and tied, and it looked much less matted and snarled than it had before. He must have used one of the daggers to shave the majority of his facial hair, as well. She was actually able to see his features, now. He certainly had inherited his father's good looks.

"Heal what?" He asked, and she had a moment of confusion as she recalled what she'd just said.

"Oh. You're wrists." She answered. "And your neck.. It looks painful."

"I'll be fine."

"Well, clearly it's bothering you, if you didn't use your wrist armor." She commented, and he frowned.

"I'm fine." He said. "It's not because I'm in pain, it's because I went years having cuffs around my wrists. Why would I willingly put something on them, again?" He explained briefly, and Em gave a slight nod. He wasn't going to let her heal him. "I'm going to find something to eat. Stay here and guard the supplies. This won't take long." He said, motioning for Avana to follow him as he started through the woods.

Em moved, starting a small camp fire in preparation. As she did so, her stomach grumbled angrily, again. She tended the fire a bit, but she didn't have to wait long. Valcan came back with a boar, freshly killed, and began to cut it into pieces. Eager to eat, Em snagged a few and started cooking. She was so focused on it, that she hadn't noticed Valcan move away to sit against a tree. She only paused to look at him, when she heard him eating. Of course, she knew before she saw it, but she had to make sure. Valcan didn't seem to mind that he was eating raw meat, at all. In fact, he looked rather content with it. The sight, however, made Em's stomach flip instantly. The man really had become an animal.

"You know you can get ill from that, right?" She attempted, quickly averting her gaze so she wouldn't lose her own appetite.

"You know I don't care, right?" He retaliated, and she sighed. "This is faster. We need to start moving again. I saw the guards wandering the paths outside the woods."

"There was quite a handful of them in town." She nodded, glad when her food was finally cooked through, and she began to eat eagerly.

"Eat quickly." Valcan called, heading for the river, again, to rinse off the boar's blood, before packing up the bags, again. "Why were you there, last night. Id had to be close to midnight before I got there."

"My father is away on duty." Em replied through hearty bites of food. "I didn't want to be home alone."

"Your mother wasn't-" He began.

"You know I don't want to stay alone with my mother." Em said quickly, a slight hatred going through her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her, out here." Valcan said, and Em gave a glance back to him, smiling weakly at his reassurance. "That's not necessarily a good thing." He added, noting her reaction. "There's plenty more that you _do_ need to worry about. Things worse than your mother." Em huffed, turning back to her food. He hadn't changed. Even as a child, he couldn't handle thinking he had eased someone's worries. Or, done something to help them, at all, for that matter. "Alright. Let's go."

"But, I'm not done eating! I'm still starved!" She tried, looking back to him. She faltered as she said it, however. That was an overstatement. She's only gone maybe half a day without food. Valcan _did_ look like he'd been starved. It felt like a rather insensitive thing to say, considering. Valcan, however, didn't say anything about it. He didn't seem offended. He slung the bags back over his shoulder, then nodded for her to follow him.

"Bring it along. You can walk and eat at the same time." She couldn't argue with this. She put out the fire, then tailed after the hunter as he started through the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

This was how they lived. Wandering around, never staying in the same place twice, and covering their tracks. At times, it could be exhilarating. Though, mostly, it was exhausting. Em had gotten used to it, but she longed for a nice warm bed and a hot, properly prepared meal and bath. Valcan seemed to have no trouble with the lifestyle, however. He seemed content, perfectly at home, living out of forests and caves, or whatever other shelter they happened to come across. Though there were exceptions. Things Em found comfort in, Valcan saw as a prison. There were a few instances where they would find a run down shack, or abandoned house, which Em found extravagantly convenient and always hoped for, in their travels. Valcan refused to use them. He would allow Em to, if said abandoned shack was found during a time where they were considering resting, but he always slept outside of it. No matter the weather. He was wild, now.

Em knew there was nothing she could do about it. Of course, she had no reason to. If it made Valcan happier to sleep outside, why would she disturb it? Her only justifiable complaints were when the weather _was_ awful. Though Valcan found his ways to manage these circumstances. In reality, though, any attempt she gave for trying to get him to sleep inside the shacks or houses with her, was for the simple selfish reason that he would be with her. Though, she could never actually outright relay these thoughts to Valcan. The man was completely uninterested. And, it seemed, the more interested she became, the less he was. She'd tried, briefly, to get his attention, in that aspect, but it was to no avail.

She couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was about him, either. He wasn't exactly open emotionally, or polite, for that matter. She supposed it had something to do with growing up with him. Understanding him, to an extent. And, of course, there was that sense of rugged danger about him. She'd heard the girls around Silvermoon City always pining after the 'bad boy', and she never understood it, herself. Though, after the few months she'd spent following Valcan around and seeing it for herself, it was definitely a method of attraction. Even if he wasn't trying to do so.

"We're going into town." Valcan announced, snapping her out of her daze.

"Both of us?" She asked, slightly confused. Whenever they needed anything from towns, Em was sent, alone. Even though it had been nearly five months since his escape, he was still convinced towns were dangerous territory for him. He regarded her a moment, at her question, then held out the bag he had slung over his shoulder. Em rose a brow, but took hold of the strap, anyway. As she did, and he let go, the weight of it pulled her forward rather violently. She gasped as she jerked forward, certain the impact with the ground would be far from pleasant as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I thought not." Valcan muttered, linking an arm around her waist to catch her. Em faltered a bit, a large piece of her hoping he wouldn't let go. "If you can't carry this into town, I'm forced to go." He said, taking the bag back as he started forward.

"Why is it so heavy?" She asked, quickly moving to fall in step with him.

"It's got my armor in it. Needs repairs." He explained.

"Your armor is that heavy!?" She gasped, and he rose a brow as he looked aver to her.

"No, you're just that weak." He said with a smirk. She couldn't help but smile back. She was used to comments like that. As long as Valcan said them with a smile and no ill intent, she judged it as joking around. Which was about the most she was able to get from him, on any sort of bonding level.

It was a small town. There were only three small buildings, and the guards there were minimal. She saw Valcan relax a bit, when he saw this, and he handed Em the pouch of gold.

"Go grab us something to eat, for the wait." He said, and she gave a nod, starting toward the main building as Valcan approached the forge. As Em brought the food back outside, she noticed a few adventurers had come into the town. A human mage and a night elf rogue. Em had always hated running into members of the alliance, when she went into town. Too many of them had tried to pick a fight with her. The pair were talking among themselves, though, and seemed not to notice her. She was glad to have it that way, until she noticed with discomfort that they were talking about Valcan. The hunter could certainly handle himself, there was no doubt about that, but it still roused an unsettled feeling in her. She watched Valcan drop off his armor, then he glanced around to start for her.

"They're watching you." Em cautioned, handing him his food as she nodded toward the two alliance adventurers. Valcan cast a look over his shoulder, and gave a slight shrug. He seemed indifferent to the situation, and moved away from Em to sit on a fallen tree beside the town as he ate. Em, seeing that the alliance had noticed her, when Valcan approached, followed him. Perhaps they wouldn't bother taking on both she and Valcan, at the same time. "Aren't you worried about them?" She asked, eventually. They were still watching them and talking in common. She had never bothered to learn it, planning to stay in the city and take over her mother's business. She doubted Valcan knew the language, either, being locked away so long.

"Why would I be worried?" He asked, glancing back to them. "They won't do anything. And, if they do, I could take them." He sounded confident, and that was enough for Em. She nodded, smiling a bit as she finally began eating.

"So, you're that hunter everyone's looking for, right? The one who broke out of some mental asylum?" The alliance had approached them, after a while more of talking to each other. The mage spoke perfectly in orcish, and Em noticed Valcan immediately grow tense at his words. He emitted no fear, though, as he looked up to the two.

"What's it matter to you?" He asked, raising a brow.

"They've got a pretty good price on your head. Available to anyone who brings you in." The mage smirked maliciously, and Avana growled a bit from Valcan's feet. "I suggest you just come along with us quietly. It'll save you a lot of damage, the guards would inevitably jump in to aid us, and the reward is a lot higher if we bring you in, alive."

"Or I could just kill you both and be done with this nonsense." Valcan shrugged, and Em gave a worried glance to him. "Or did they not mention I have no issue with taking lives? "

"They announced you were dangerous." The mage said with a slight nod. "But there are two of us and one of you. The priest has been timid ever since she noticed us, she'll probably run off and hide somewhere." At this, Em scowled. How dare they think of her as a coward. Or, for that matter, think she would just abandon Valcan. "And, if that isn't incentive enough, we saw you drop off your armor for repairs. It's not like you could stand a chance against us."

"I'll give you both one last chance to just walk away." Valcan warned, taking the last bite of his food and rising to his feet. He pulled the bow from behind his back and, with it, an arrow. The mage chuckled, and Valcan gave a shrug. Em was caught in a slight haze, as the next series of events was a complete blur to her. It all happened so fast. Valcan had leapt back, and Avana had jumped to her feet, violently lashing at the mage. He was able to use his staff well enough to block the first few arrows shot his way, but Avana was making it increasingly difficult. As this happened, the Rogue disappeared, popping up behind Valcan and lashing with his daggers. Em panicked a bit, though Valcan was able to dodge the attack.

After her initial moment of shock, and noting that the guards were shouting warnings for the three to stop, she quickly stood to aid Valcan. She cast a shield of light around him that sufficiently blocked the rogue's attacks, then sent a healing spell over both he and Avana. She was more concerned with the rogue, than the mage. She knew Valcan could take on anyone at a range, though she'd never seen how he dealt with someone slashing blades at him with as much speed and accuracy as the rogue was. She could tell instantly that, if not for the shield, he could have been hit several times. The rogue was wearing down the shield quickly, and Em decided to focus her attacks on him. The mage came to his friend's rescue, however. He cast a spell over Em that caused her to loose track of her thoughts, rendering her incapable of casting any spell she tried.

As the shield finally broke from around Valcan, he swiveled quickly. Em noticed him drop something she hadn't even seen him take from his pack, then he bolted away a bit. The rogue followed and, as he took a step, something snapped, and it was as though ice grew around him, encasing him completely. Valcan turned back to the mage, firing of several shots quickly that landed fairly decent hits on the desperately maneuvering human. Em, able to cast her spells, again, replaced the broken shield around Valcan, and sent her own attacks at the mage. With Valcan, Em, and Avana attacking him at once, the mage was quickly becoming overwhelmed. He sent another shield around himself, then switched his attacks to the ice barrier the rogue had been trapped in. As the rogue broke free, he dashed at Valcan instantly, angered. Em quickly focused on casting healing spells and shields over the hunter, rather desperately trying to keep up with the damage the night elf was causing.

They had worked their way around the entire town, with the fight, and the guards were all to eager to jump in. And, since it was Valcan who took the first shot, they were after him. The hunter was agile, however, and was miraculously keeping away from them. The mage called to his friend, something in common that Em couldn't understand. Then, the rogue disappeared, again. Em's heart leapt in shock as she felt a sharp, stinging pain in her side. She cried out, both in pain and surprise, as she whipped around, face to face with him. She used her staff the best she could to block the rogue's daggers and keep her healing spells on Valcan. She wasn't used to the work. She'd never really honed her skills, because she didn't think there was any need to. She heard Valcan call to Avana, and the wolf bolted over, tackling the rogue with a wild snarl. Once the rogue was sufficiently sidetracked enough, Em cast a spell over him that gave her control of his actions. She sent him off toward the mage, making him attack his friend. The mage clearly panicked, at this, attempting to stay away. At this opportunity, Valcan leapt from the building he'd made his way onto, snatched Em's hand, and the pair ran out of the town.

The guards chased them for a while, but eventually gave up. Em struggled to keep up with Valcan as he ran. She had never been able to keep up with him. By the time they made it back to the abandoned shack they had been staying in, she was completely out of breath, and collapsed heavily on the old, rickety bed, panting for breath as Valcan closed the door and watched out the window a bit. Avana, too, seemed out of breath, curling up in the corner of the small room to rest. After assuring that the guards and two alliance adventurers hadn't seen where they went, Valcan moved to the wolf's side, inspecting her for wounds. Em had done a decent enough job, however, at keeping both of them healed. She, herself, had quite a few cuts, though. She couldn't even focus on them well enough, at the moment. There was nothing life threatening, so she concentrated on calming herself, first. She wouldn't be able to cast a proper spell, at the moment, anyhow.

"Did they follow us?" Em asked, as soon as her shortness of breath would allow her to.

"No, we should be alright, for the moment." Valcan said, glancing back to her as he rose to his feet. Avana had quickly fallen asleep, exhausted from the fight. Valcan glanced out the window, again, then moved to the bag they had left behind. "The alliance _will_ be looking for us. Especially after that stunt you pulled." As he said it, a grin curled onto his face. "That was brilliant, by the way."

"Thanks." Em laughed a bit, smiling over to him. This was the first true recognition she'd ever gotten from him. "It was the only thing I could think to do." She added, watching as he pulled forth a few bandages, wrapping what small wounds he _had_ found on Avana, being careful not to wake her in the process. After doing so, he looked to Em, watching her for a moment before gesturing to her.

"You might want to heal yourself." He commented. Something was different about him, then, and Em rose a brow.

"It's fine. Nothing fatal." Did he care that she was hurt? Or did he just think she would slow him down. "I'm too exhausted to cast any spells, right now." At this, Valcan moved forward, holding out the bundle of bandaging he had left over. She hesitated a bit before taking it and sitting up. She would much rather prefer to relax, but she knew better than to argue with Valcan. It was only when she sat up, that she noticed the extent of the damage. It ached horribly to move, and she let out a sharp wince. As she did so, she noticed Valcan falter slightly. She glanced to him, a bit confused, to find him looking over her wounds. It wasn't concern that she saw in his eyes, though, it was a malicious sort of hunger that chilled her spine a bit. After a moment's pause, Valcan seemed to re-gain control, again, and moved back to the window, watching for anyone that might be looking for them.

Em examined her own wounds, then, surprised to see the extent of some of them. The rogue's daggers had easily cut through her armor, and his attacks had been so fast that she didn't even notice how many actually hit her. She gave a glance back to Valcan, then moved from the bed a bit. She knew the look he had given her. It's not like men around Silvermoon hadn't expressed the notion that she was attractive. She wondered, then, what it was about this moment that finally got Valcan's attention. After months of her trying to do so, in nearly every way, why now? She cast her thoughts aside, beginning to wrap a few of the cuts she'd sustained on her arms. With every move she made, it ached more, and she struggled to keep herself from wincing. Finally, the pain of it all had gotten too much, and she sat back on the edge of the bed, taking a few deep breaths.

"Valcan?" She finally spoke, looking up to him. He glanced back from the window, raising a brow in question. She hated asking for his help. He always made her feel weak, for it. Especially since she'd promised she wouldn't get in the way, or slow him down. "I can't.." She faltered, giving a slight sigh. "I mean.." Valcan took a moment, giving another look out the window before crossing the room to her, kneeling before her and taking the roll of bandaging. However, he didn't scrutinize her, as she was expecting. He was completely silent, as a matter of fact. "So.. What will you do about your armor?" She finally asked, breaking the silence he'd been working in.

"I'll get more in the next town." He replied shortly, glancing up to her. His eyes moved to her neck, and she rose a hand to the wound, there. Honestly, she had pain through her entire body, it was impossible for her to tell where, exactly, her wounds were. Though the warm, wet feeling of blood was thick, there. She supposed she was lucky to even be alive. That the wound hadn't hit any major artery. She gave a look to her hand, as she pulled it away, and was a bit shocked at the sheer amount of blood. Valcan had frozen, gaze shifting from her hand to her neck. "Are you alright?" She tried, a bit concerned. The sight of blood had never bothered him, before. He didn't answer, instead, he moved forward quickly and Em's breath hitched as his tongue ran up her neck, licking the blood from her flesh. Her heart raced and her head spun a bit as he tugged her forward, holding her firmly against him and sending his hands down to the end of her robes to hike them up. Em couldn't help herself from feeling a bit overwhelmed. It was, of course, what she'd been wanting, what she had hoped for, but she never expected it to happen so suddenly. She somewhat shakily rose her arms to wrap around his shoulders, pressing against him more. She gave an attempt to lift his face, a longing to feel his lips against hers, but Valcan, himself, seemed to have entirely different plans.

As Em tried to move him from her neck, he suddenly bit into the soft skin, there, refusing to allow her to. It was a sharp, violent and rather harsh bite, his unusually sharp canines sinking easily into her flesh. Em gave a sharp wince, flinching and immediately ceasing her attempt to lift his face. She'd thought this would stop him, but he bit harder, causing her to cry out in pain. As she did so, he gave a low, wild growl, roughly pushing her robes up over her hips. As he gripped the band of her underwear, he took careful measure to allow his sharpened nails to dig into her skin, making her gasp and wince again. Then, in one swift motion, he tore them from her body, creating a loud rip that pierced the air and sent a chill down Em's spine. She tried, at that moment, to convince herself she still wanted this. Though her mind was screaming and throwing up red flags at the danger of it, she still wanted him. As he finally pulled his teeth from her skin, returning to lapping up the blood, Em felt his hand move from her, and as she heard the buckle of his pants clang open she braced herself.

His hands moved to her hips, his nails digging into her sides as he pulled her forward, entering her roughly and causing her to cry out, again. She felt him grin wickedly against her skin as he began a pace of wild, deep, and unrestrained thrusts. Em whimpered slightly, she had never been told it would hurt. Valcan moved his hand around her back, under her robes, running his fingertips up her back and causing her to shiver at the feel of it. As his hand reached the base of her neck, he sunk his nails into her skin, dragging them back down and causing Em to let out a sharp cry of pain and arch away from his claw, effectively pressing herself into him as he administered another sharp bite to her flesh, just above her collarbone. She whimpered, again, growing a bit concerned. He was _trying_ to hurt her. He moved her back to lay on the bed, pinning her underneath him and holding her wrists above her head with one hand, allowing his weight to press against her sore skin. His free hand clamped around her throat, rendering her nearly incapable of breathing. All the while he kept his pace of deep, wild thrusts. She struggled a bit against him, but he was far too strong for her. The lack of oxygen was making her head spin, and she let out a small, strangled cry. Rather reluctantly and begrudgingly, he released her throat, moving his hand to her hip to keep her in place. There was something completely wild and feral about him, as he dug his claws into her skin and gave a low, happy growl at the wince that escaped her because of it. He was relishing it. All the blood and pain she was going though. After a few more rough thrusts, he moved forward to bit into her collarbone savagely, giving another wild growl as he pulsed inside of her. As his orgasm ended, he quickly moved from her without a word, or even a glance to her. He stood, pulling his pants back up and fastening his buckled before returning to the window as though none of it had even happened. Em, rather horrified by the occurrence, slowly sat up. She adjusted her clothing to cover herself, and watched Valcan in a bit of shock. What in light's name had just happened?

"Hurry up with the healing, Em. I want to get moving again before dark." He ordered, casting a quick, impatient look to her. That was all he offered. There was no explanation, and no acknowledgment at all. Obediently, Em returned to bandaging her wounds and doing the best she could at casting healing spells over herself. Then, once done, they left the shack and continued on their way.


End file.
